The purpose of this project is to assess the effects of aging at a behavioral level of analysis in, to identify neurobiological mechanism associated with these effects, and to test interventions which might alter age-related performance decrements. Rodent models are tested in a battery of sensori-motor and learning/memory tasks. Neurochemical and neurohistological assays are conducted to determine neurobiological correlates of functional losses. Interventions include dietary restriction, exercise, various pharmacological treatments, neutrophic factors, and neural tissue grafting. Multiple genotypes are examined to determine possible genetic involvement in the pattern of age-related behavioral impairment.